The Unanswerable Question
by Roq-C Radish
Summary: Ron and Hermione begin dating in their sixth year. When Ron becomes a lady's man Hermione is worried he hasn't been faithful. The only way to discover the truth is to ask the unanswerable question.
1. Chapter 1

Ronald Weasley was the youngest of six very attractive boys. Though his own experience with girls was embarrassingly limited he had learned a lot about the opposite sex through his brothers' various romantic exploits. Once he developed the interest in girls that came along with puberty he should have been able to get a date with almost any girl he wanted, if only Hermione Granger hadn't been in his life.

She was one of his best friends, but she always managed to get in the way, always spoiling his and Harry's fun. The real problem though was just her being there, when she was around Ron lost all intrest in other girls, because he was unbelievably in love with her. He knew he loved Hermione since their second year when he had a fleeting desire to kiss her. Slowly over the years the desire became stronger to the point where he didn't think he could be alone with her for fear he would be overcome. If he had approached his brothers with his problem they would have told him to just do it, which he knew already, but much to his chagrin he couldn't. They wouldn't understand. One minute he'd be talking to her as his best friend, someone he could tell anything to, then she'd lick her lips or toss her hair just the right way and his brain would spin out of control his stomach would knot and he'd lose all of his well earned knowledge of what to do or say around a female.

One night in their sixth year Harry Ron and Hermione were up late working on a potions essay. There was nothing out of the ordinary about that day, Ron and Hermione had bickered at dinner as usual, Quiditch practice was fun, Harry played a great game of wizards chess against Fred, and now they were copying Hermione's essay. Harry yawned loudly. "It must be later than I thought, the fire's already dying."

"This was one of the longest essays Professor Snape's ever assigned us." Hermione commented looking up from her arithmancy book.

"I'm finished copying, if you two don't mind I'm going to head up to bed." Harry said as he rolled up his parchment.

"Go on mate, I'm almost done here too." Ron responded.

"Good night Harry." Hermione said.

Harry Started toward the stairs, "Alright you two, behave yourselves and I'll see you in the morning." He said smiling at his friends before ascending to the sixth year dormitory.

"Sorry to keep you up so long, I'll be done in just a few minutes." Ron said.

Hermione folded her book in her lap and considered him for a moment. "It's alright, I got a chance to catch up on my reading. It's much nicer to do it here with you two than alone in the library."

Ron looked up at her and smiled. He tried to speak, but her face in the dim fire light was breath taking. He cleared his throat, "You make me nervous." he blurted.

"Excuse me?" She looked at him quizzically. "Does anyone else have this effect on you?"

"No. Just you." He answered simply.

"Is there something I've done? Something I shouldn't do?" She sounded slightly worried.

"You're the only girl who's ever made me nervous."

Hermione scoffed. "You're telling me Madame Rosmerta never made you nervous? Or your dear Fleur? You just babble like an idiot for the fun of it?"

"Yeah, well this is different." The jitters he felt were rising, telling to run away before he made himself into a total fool. He closed his eyes and focused on his breath chasing away his fears. Ron rose and walked over to the arm chair where Hermione sat. He slowly knelt down in front of her, taking her hands into his own. "Compared to the way you make me feel, Fleur might as well be a skrewt." He watched the gears turn in her head as she processed what he said. A smile slowly grew across her face. Ron's expression matched hers. "Now that is something I'll never get tired of seeing."

Several minutes passed with the two of them smiling almost stupidly at one another, both of them apparently speechless. "When did this happen?" Hermione finally spoke.

Ron's grin became cocky as he answered. "When did what happen?"

"Everything. When did you start feeling like this? Why didn't you tell me sooner? If you were just too scared, then why now? What--" Ron put a stop to the line of questioning by covering her mouth with his. She gladly melted into his kiss. Once they parted Hermione gave him a stern look, still wanting answers, but Ron could see the smile playing at the corners of her lips. Ron sighed before he answered. "I don't exactly know when I started to feel this way about you, but I have for some time now. Why didn't I tell you?" He paused a moment to phrase his answer. He couldn't jut blurt things out now, no matter how honest they were. "I couldn't. I mean, yeah, I guess i was scarred but I did try to tell you, it was always just bad timing or it came out wrong."

"Why tonight then? Where did this courage come from?"

"They didn't make me a Gryfindor just because everyone else in my family was you know. I always had the courage, only a matter of showing it at the right time." He beamed at her forcing her smile came back on her face. "You could light up a room with that smile." In response Hermione leaned in and kissed him. Hours were lost with that kiss. The only coherent thoughts Ron had were of how much he loved this woman and how he had to show her that everyday. And that he could die a happy man.


	2. Chapter 2

All Characters belong to JKRowling 

The next day zoomed by in a blur for Ron and Hermione as they still felt floaty over the previous nights revelations. Little things such as hidden hand holding and stolen glances went unnoticed by all but two students in all of Hogwarts. That night after dinner Ginny Weasley confronted Hermione in her room to get to the bottom of these new events.

"Anything to tell me?" Ginny inquired sitting at the edge of Hermione's bed watching her gather books for a study session in the library.

"What do you mean Gin?" Hermione replied with a coy smirk.

"I mean, I saw you today and you were always smiling, even when Malfoy was being a prat at lunch, you still didn't stop smiling."

Meanwhile in the common room Harry interrogated Ron in a similar fashion. "Every time she smiled, you blushed. Not a lot but with your pale skin even a little color is more than enough." Harry explained to Ron.

"We had a really great conversation last night after you went to bed. I've never been able to talk to Hermione like that before and it was really liberating." Ron said modestly.

Back in the girls dormitory Hermione was getting to the most interesting part of last night's conversation. "Then I kissed him back. It was... liberating." Hermione finished, looking off into the distance with a satisfied grin.

Ginny gazed at the older witch in open mouthed shock. "Wow. You snogged my brother."

In the common room Harry sat with his mouth hanging open slightly before he smiled. "What has gotten into you? Using words like 'liberating', I'm shocked."

"I could be mature when I want to be y'know." Ron stated defensively.

"He can be a charmer when he wants to be, believe it or not. Just don't tell anyone yet, alright, I've got to get to the library." Hermione said heading toward the door.

"Alright, go be a boring old lady, and don't snog anyone on your way there." Ginny called to her friend.

"Don't worry, I won't." She replied with a smirk as she closed the door behind her. Hermione clutched her books to her chest as she ran down the stairs making a bee line to the portrait hole. She slowed when she saw Ron and Harry in the corner hoping to catch Ron's eye but she couldn't be bothered to hang around, she was already running late.

Ron heard the fat lady swing aside and god a very good view of Hermione's back side as she ran out of the common room. Though he was standing in the common room with his best friend he only pretended to listen to Harry as his mind had left with Hermione. After a few more sentences Ron put an end to it. "Alright Harry, I'll talk to you about it later, I've got to run." Ron said. He promptly ran up to the boys dormitory and a few minutes later ran out with his arms loaded with books.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked him as he ran passed.

"Library, late for a study session, tutor's gonna kill me." Ron mumbled as he exited through the portrait hole.

He got down to the library in no time at all taking the most direct route all the way to Hermione's usual corner where she was already sitting with her books strewn all over the table. He slowly walked up behind her and whispered in her ear, "So sorry to keep you waiting..." Before kissing her neck.

Hermione smiled, something similar to a purr coming from her throat as she relaxed into him. "You didn't, you're right on time."

Ron grabbed hold of one of the arms of her chair and pulled the whole thing around to face him. Placing one hand on each arm rest he leaned in closely before speaking. "Well you may not have been waiting but I am certainly not on time. It just so happens that you were delayed leaving the tower so my lateness doesn't matter. So relatively I'm on time." Ron explained all the while bringing his face closer to hers.

Hermione nodded slowly. "Relatively." She repeated.

Ron finally closed the gap between them with a soft lingering kiss that left Hermione's brain feeling fuzzy. "So what kept you?" he asked softly.

It took Hermione a moment before she could respond. "Your sister believe it or not. Wanted to know if something was up. It seems I've been behaving oddly, smiling too much, I think you're a bad influence on me."

"I certainly hope so." He replied with a smirk.

"So what did Harry say that had you so wrapped up?"

"Probably the same thing as Ginny. Seeing you smile apparently makes me blush and expands my vocabulary."

Hermione chuckled. "That must be true, I didn't know the word 'vocabulary' was even in your vocabulary."

"Ha ha." Ron replied dryly. "I didn't really tell him anything, I wasn't sure what you wanted so I told him I'd talk to him later."

"That's sweet of you. I told Ginny that we kissed and that I think you're charming."

He gave her a lopsided grin, which she somehow found more adorable than usual and said "That's good." Then gave her another kiss.

"You're not mad are you?" Hermione asked, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"What made you ask that? It's good that you told Ginny, she's your best friend. I like that you're comfortable enough to talk to someone about it. I just need to know what you'd like me to tell Harry."

As Ron finished speaking Hermione's mind was flooded with thoughts, one being 'Was this really Ron? How could this tender, agreeable, indulgent prince be the same brazen, unfounded, impulsive, awkward boy I've known for years and fought with just two nights ago?' But it was quickly squashed by thoughts of the chills she got as he ran his thumb over her hand, or how good he seemed to smell or that he still wanted her opinion on what to tell Harry, his own best friend. Finally coming back to the topic at hand she said "Can I have a little more time to think about it?"

"Of course." He replied, his grin broadening as he looked her in the eyes. "Tell you what, you have until we get kicked out of the library, because once we get back to the common room he'll be on my case." He said as he stood up and grabbed the chair next to hers.

"Sounds good." She said smiling at him one last time before returning to her books. Ron sat down and followed suit.

Ron yawned and stretched out his long arms into the air. Hermione smiled to herself realizing how tired and bored he must be. They had barely spoken since they started studying, "I'm sorry Ron, I guess I just buried myself. Didn't even think about the time. I'll be done in just a minute and we can go back to the tower." Hermione said brushing her fingers lightly against his face. Ron smiled and looked deeply into her eyes.

After a moment he said, "You? Not Think? That's not like you."

"You're one to speak, slick." She joked.

"I wonder, do you only lose track of time while you're reading or can you do it while having fun as well?" He asked as he stood and stretched his whole body.

"I don't see why not--" she stopped speaking as he offered her his hand. She eyed it suspiciously for a moment before asking, "What's that for?" Not actually waiting for an answer she placed her hand delicately in his.

He closed his hand tightly around hers and tugged her to her feet, in one swift graceful movement. "Dance with me." His statement contained a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"She looked at him skeptically before replying, "You don't dance." Another statement, but hers was full of confidence.

"Just because I don't doesn't mean I can't." He quipped.

"I'll accept that, but there's no music." Hermione yielded.

He pulled her into himself tightly before saying, "Isn't there? Listen closely." He said as he began to hum a gentle tune.

Hermione sniggered lightly at first, but saw that Ron was serious about this. She looked around to see if anyone was watching them, filled with embarrassment at this childish action, but when her eyes rested on Ron once more that feeling was gone and calm washed over her. She closed out everyone else as she listened closely to the song. It was oddly familiar, comforting, but she couldn't place it.

Slowly their bodies began to move 1... 2... 3... 1... 2... 3... 1... 2... 3... Then Hermione stepped on Ron's foot. The song only paused briefly as Ron took in the sight of Hermione's blushing face. He smiled at her and picked up where he left off. They could have danced forever with Ron humming the same gentle tune over and over again, if not to Madame Pince. Stood with her hands on her hips as she cleared her throat. When they didn't respond she repeated her action, louder this time, jolting the two Gryfindors from their reverie. "The library is closed." She stated gruffly and walked off. As embarrassed as they were, they couldn't help but laugh as they gathered their things and rushed out of the library.

When Hermione finally regained the ability to speak she said "I'm glad I got so much studying done tonight."

Ron was caught off guard by the statement. "Why's that?" He asked perplexed.

"I'm not likely to be showing my face around the library any time soon." She joked, shaking her head.

"You, stay away from the library?" He said in disbelief.

"Thanks to you, yeah."

"If I can keep you from studying, dang I'm good." He said patting himself on the back.

"I'll say so." She said as she reached out and grabbed him by the front of the shirt, pulling him into a deep kiss.

When they parted Ron stepped back, looking her up and down. "OK, that was pretty good too."

"Pretty good?" Hermione scoffed.

"Yeah, decent, not bad, pretty good..." Hermione turned and began to storm off. Ron laughed before hurrying to catch her. Getting in front of her to stop her he said, "What I meant was 'Bloody hell you're amazing.' but it didn't exactly come out that way." He leaned in to kiss her, but she turned away at the last minute, Ron's lips landing chastely on her cheek.

"Fine." She said handing him her books. "Now come on we've got to get back."

They walked to rest of the way holding hands in silence, every once in a while sneaking smiles at one another then pretending they weren't. At the fat lady there was a stand off, both waiting for the other to say the pass word first.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence. Ron raised his eyebrows in acknowledgment. "I'd like to be your girlfriend." She said in an uncharacteristically shy way.

"Would you now?" He said joking.

"But only if you answer one question for me."

"Anything."

"What was that song, from the library?"

Ron looked at his feet for a moment, before looking back at Hermione. "Sounded familiar?" Hermione nodded. "My mum hums it. Almost constantly, especially when she's doing house work, that's probably where you've heard it. I think it's my parents' wedding song, don't know what it's called or any of the lyrics though." He looked around the hallway avoiding Hermione's gaze. "I know it's stupid..."

Hermione reached up and redirected his face toward her own. "It was lovely Ron." She kissed him softly, then pulled away. "Gumshoe" Hermione said and the portrait swung open. There were very few students left in the common room when they entered, none of which were Harry or Ginny. They both sighed in relief. Ron escorted Hermione to the stairs up to the girls dormitory, then handed her book back to her and gave her a goodnight kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Word of the new relationship traveled quickly through the school. Where most relationships only caused a small ripple in the social scene, Hermione and Ron's caused a surprisingly larger one. After all the publicity of Hermione's association with Viktor Crumb and the supposed romance between Harry and her, Ron was finally pushed out of the shadows and into the spot light. Seventh years from other houses were congratulating him, a previous nobody, for landing such a controversial girlfriend. That fame coupled with his and Harry's quidditch performance earned them all a lot more attention, especially from the fairer sex.

Hermione entered the common room one evening to find Harry, Ron and Seamus surrounded by Lavender, Parvati, and five girls from Ginny's year or lower. She walked over to Ginny who was sitting with Fred and George and asked "What's that all about?"

"Didn't you get the memo?" Fred asked in response.

"They think our Ron's a stud." George answered.

"Yeah, dreamy." Fred added.

"Gross." Ginny remarked. "No offense Hermione."

Hermione laughed. "None taken." She turned back to where Ron sat and sighed. "I'm going upstairs, come get me before dinner?"

"No problem." Ginny replied.

As Hermione headed up to the girl's dormitory Ron spotted her and waved for her to join them. She wanted nothing more than to walk over and give him a kiss, however, she wasn't a fan of public displays so she signaled that she was going to take a nap before dinner. Ron pouted for a moment before quickly smiling and winking at her then returning to the conversation as Hermione continued up the stairs.

The five weeks of classes left before winter holiday were filled with occuranced like that. They tired not to let Ron's new found popularity put any pressure on their personal lives. In spite of all the girls fawning over Ron, the two lovers were still on cloud nine and the next thing they knew Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Harry were all arriving at Kings Cross station for the start of Christmas vacation. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were already waiting when they arrived on platform 9 3/4. Ron's parents were thrilled to have the extra company for the holidays, as always.

The long drive to the burrow was filled with talk of school, as Fred and George periodically asked Ron and Hermione embarrassing questions about their relationship, each followed by a reprimand from Mrs. Weasley. When they got to the burrow, the two oldest Weasley boys were already there, and Mrs. Weasley was in a rush to start on a celebratory dinner. The boys threw their things in their rooms and rushed to talk with Bill and Charlie, while Hermione and Ginny took the time to unpack and appreciate the only girl time they'd have for the vacation.

Eventually the girls came down from their room to join the others in the living room. Ginny sat with the twins on one of the couches, while Hermione leaned against the edge of the couch Ron was on. Ron nudged Harry and they moved over to make room for her on the couch. As Hermione snuggled in against Ron she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Aww!" The room erupted, forcing them both to blush.

"Ronnikins really does have a girlfriend." Bill teased.

"Yeah, well no need to sound so shocked, it was bound to happen eventually, even you've gotten a girlfriend Bill." Charlie remarked.

"So what happened with _your_ girlfriend Charlie?" Fred asked.

Charlie glared at him before admitting what happened. "We split up about a week ago."

"Sorry to hear that Charlie." Hermione said.

"Sorry? He's lucky, didn't have to get her a gift."

"Real nice George." Ginny spat.

"He's just looking on the bright side of things that's all." Fred said in defense of his twin.

"What happened? Why'd you guys break up?" Ron asked.

"Well at least one of my brothers cares about my love life." Charlie said.

As Charlie began his story Arthur and Molly Weasley entered the room. Mr. Weasley leaned against the arm of the couch and listened. "Sorry to interrupt Charlie dear, but could I just take Ginny to help me in the kitchen?" Mrs. Weasley interjected.

"I'd really like to hear the story Mom." Ginny pleaded.

"It's alright Ginny. I could help you Mrs. Weasley." Hermione offered.

"Thank you child, you're so kind." Mrs. Weasley said as she headed toward the kitchen. Hermione stood from where she and Ron were cuddled together on the couch and kissed him on the cheek before following Mrs. Weasley out of the room.

Ron blushed at the simple affectionate gesture and his brothers teased him mercilessly. "Enough boys, enough," Mr. Weasley took control of the room and directed all attention back to his eldest son. "Charlie was telling a story."

Charlie had to think for moment before he could pick up where he left off. "Uh... right, so we were in this huge fight and she asks me the most ridiculous question ever. She asks me to prove to her that I love her. Can you believe that?"

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

Charlie shrugged before responding, "I didn't know what to do, so she left."

"Why didn't you kiss her or something." Fred asked.

Bill answered for Charlie. "A kiss doesn't always come from love, it's usually born out of passion and physical attraction, it rarely says all that you want it to say."

"What would any of you have done?" Charlie asked looking around at his brothers, Harry and Ginny, all of their expressions blank.

"There's nothing you can do in a situation like that son, it's a death sentence. But there is one thing you can do to avoid it; always show them that you love them."

Mr. Weasley chimed.

"But how would you do that Dad?" Bill inquired.

"Little things. Flowers for no reason, taking notice of small changes in her hair or clothes, make her feel important to you, and if she truly is it shouldn't be hard."

"Did you ever have a problem like that with Mom?" Fred asked.

"Never. You kids and your mother are the best things in my life and I've never taken that for granted."

"That's our Dad, the stud." George joked.

"Oh you may mock me now, but you just wait until you find the right girl and you'll use my words as gospel."

"Yeah, you're lucky to have a dad that gives you advise. The only thing my Uncle Vernon ever told me was that magic didn't exist." They all laughed.

Just then Hermione re-entered the room. "Hey everyone dinner's just about ready. Someone want to come help me set the table?" She asked.

Both Ginny and Ron stood to help. They looked at each other a moment unsure who would go first. "Let Ginny do it, it's girls' job. Unless you want to start wearing an apron Ron?" George teased. Ron looked at Hermione longingly for a moment before sitting back down. Ginny left to room muttering something very unpleasant about George.

Dinner went well despite the usual antics of Fred and George, dessert was even better. Mrs. Weasley made the boys clean up as punishment for not helping out before dinner. With the six of them it went quickly and soon they were all in the living room. Harry played wizard's chess with Mr. Weasley. Charlie sat with Fred George and Mrs. Weasley chatting, while Ginny bickered with Bill about enchantments and Ron and Hermione sat nestled in front of the fireplace.

Looking around the room Hermione was filled with a sense of belonging. "I'm glad I came home with you Ron."

"Me too." He said kissing her cheek.

"I don't know why , but it feels like I'm part of the family."

"That's because you are, you and Harry. Always will be." He said reassuringly.

She smiled at him and said, "You're sweet." Then kissed him. "It's odd how I've grown so far apart from my parents, but they can't really understand my life anymore can they?."

"I guess not." Ron had never been in that type of possition and so didn't know how else to respond.

Hermione smiled at his words any way. "You know something?"

"I know several somethings." He kidded.

Hermione chuckled lightly before sobering. "This is a specific something." She swiveled her torso, to see him better and kissed him. "About you." She kissed him again. "And me." She looked into his eyes waiting for a response.

"I might know, if you tell me what it is."

'I hope this isn't a mistake, I hope this isn't too soon.' Hermione thought as she spoke the words, "I love you."

It was Ron's turn to chuckle as a big dumb grin grew across his face. It was not the response she was expecting, but when Ron finally kissed her it didn't matter. "You knew?" She asked.

"No, but I had hoped. I love you too Hermione."

Hermione had to leave the burrow the day after Christmas to go celebrate with her own family. Her departure from the Weasley household was very sad, as she said good bye to the boys, and Mr. Weasley, Ginny, Harry, Ron and lastly Mrs. Weasley. She was possibly the most upset, she got that way every time the boy:girl ratio increased. As soon as the burrow was out of sight she began counting the time until she saw Ron again.


End file.
